Othmar Garithos
Grand Marshal Garithos was the egotistical and ethnocentric self-proclaimed leader of remnants of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, following its downfall during the Third War, and also de-facto leader of Alliance forces in Lordaeron. Even in situation the Alliance was facing after the Third War in Lordaeron, the Grand Marshal was very disdainful of non-human races of the Alliance. However he cooperated temporarily with the undead that would eventually become known as the Forsaken, but he was later betrayed by them. General Survivor of the Scourge's rampage across Lordaeron, Garithos rounded up what forces he could muster and appointed himself Grand Marshal, leading the armies in an attempt to retake the capital. However, Garithos was terribly racist, and did not enjoy having to work with the elves or dwarves. It was his belief that the Alliance should never have accepted non-human races into it in the first place. So Garithos dealt with his racist beliefs by putting those races to work at menial tasks. One of his more promising generals (though Garithos would never admit it) was Kael'thas, the elven prince of the ruined Quel'Thalas, but Garithos gave him the job of overseeing the caravan of supplies being ushered out of ruined villages, though Kael wanted his people on the front lines with Garithos's main forces. As they were in Dalaran, Garithos's scouting parties found that a large undead strike force was coming through the mountains to retake Dalaran, and Garithos was going to lead the armies to stop them at the mountain base. But, worried that Kael and his troublesome race might mess things up, Garithos left them behind. There was a second strike force coming from the east, and the Dalaran observatories would need to be repaired for intelligence in that area. Despite protests from Kael that anyone could handle such a task, he performed his duties, but when he had to cross the river, he found the shipyard ruined, but was offered help by Lady Vashj and the Naga. When Garithos got word of this, he immediately went to Kael and reprimanded him for consorting with the snake-people. He didn't trust the elves as it stood, but he would brook no treason from them, and the naga had served Illidan. Garithos returned to the front and sent Kael to engage the strikeforce from the east, but recalled all support, cavalry, and siege units to the front, leaving Kael very little troops and telling him to be creative. Creativity by itself was not enough to prevent the undead strikeforce from overrunning the land around Kael's position, slaughtering anybody who tried to resist and burning all structures to the ground. The elven prince soon found himself and his remaining troops surrounded and badly outnumbered. Kael was surely to be defeated, and would have been, had he not accepted another offer from Vashj and her naga and enlisted their aid in the destruction of the undead forces. Garithos returned and saw the naga leaving the scene, and, infuriated, said this was the proof he was waiting for to execute Kael and the blood elves. He arrested Kael and his servitors and locked them in the Dalaran dungeons to await their execution, under the guard of Kassan. But soon Garithos heard that Kael had escaped with Vashj's help and were fleeing through a mystic portal. Garithos sent his men, armed with explosives, to destroy the portal, but the elven engineers Kael had freed used their knowledge to construct strategic defense systems. Kael and Vashj defended the portal and eventually fled themselves. Garithos, though furious, turned his attention back to the advancing undead. He pushed them back into Lordaeron, but was soon faced with the Dreadlord, Detheroc. Detheroc's powers of mental domination made quick slaves of Garithos and his men. The human served as Detheroc's pet for some time until they were attacked by Sylvanas and Varimathras. Sylvanas slew Detheroc and Garithos was freed from his bondage. Sylvanas enlisted his aid in the final attack on Balnazzar and Garithos agreed, so long as Lordaeron was left to him. The banshee agreed. Sylvanas launched a two-pronged attack on the Capital, with Garithos attacking from the rear as she and Varimathras attacked from the front. But as the battle commenced, Garithos received word that the dwarven reinforcements had gotten lost in the wilderness. Garithos, annoyed at the dwarves, quickly left to find them, and brought them back to his base. With the dwarves' help, the three allies were quick to dispatch Balnazzar's forces, and came upon him in the aftermath. Garithos watched as Sylvanas ordered Varimathras to kill Balnazzar. Despite their laws, which forbade the killing of another Nathrezim, Varimathras did so. Garithos was lightly amused, but quickly ordered Sylvanas and Varimathras out of his lands. Sylvanas instantly ordered Varimathras to kill Garithos, which he did with no reluctance. His body was then cannibalized by ghouls. Quotes "I am not interested in your fanciful excuses. You elves are here to serve the Alliance. Thus, you will obey my commands to the letter. Is that clear?" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- LAST WORDS: GARITHOS (to Sylvanas and Varimathras): There, your business is done. Now, I want you wretched animals out of my city before I--'' SYLVANAS: ''Kill him, too. VARIMATHRAS: Gladly. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FOOTMAN: Lord Garithos, our scouts have located the missing band of dwarves! They appear to be lost in the wilderness nearby. GARITHOS: '' Those brainless dwarves are almost more trouble than they're worth! However, we'll need them on the front lines. I'll have to lead them myself. '' (After Garithos finds the dwarves...) GARITHOS (angrily): Can't you idiots follow simple orders? There's a war on and you louts are off having a picnic! Get this column rolling immediately! DWARF COMMANDER: '' Right away, Lord Garithos! Move 'em out lads!'' DWARF COMMANDER (under his breath): '' They don't pay us enough to put up with that asshole.'' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- GARITHOS: '' You are late, Prince Kael'thas, I thought you elves prided yourselves in punctuality '' KAEL: '' It cannot be helped, Lord Garithos. We encountered a group of Night Elves from across the sea and... '' GARITHOS: '' I AM NOT INTERESTED in your fanciful excuses. You are here to serve the Alliance, thus you must obey MY command to the letter. Is that clear? '' KAEL: '' Yes, Lord Garithos. When will we be leaving for the front? '' GARITHOS: '' WE will be leaving immediately, but your...people will be staying here. We need you to repair the existing observatories. '' KAEL: '' But milord, we are warriors, not.. '' GARITHOS: '' YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS, Prince Kael'thas. I trust your elven ears hear them clearly enough. Move out! '' (Garithos left) KAEL: '' Insolent son of a.... Let's get this over with. '' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "I never trusted you vainglorious elves. It was a mistake to accept you into the Alliance in the first place. Now at long last, you'll be dealt with appropriately. Take them away!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "I hate working with these...''people." ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ''"NEVER TRUST AN ELF!" "The lesser races must be purged from the kingdom." "The only good Non-Human is a dead Non-Human." Category:Lore Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Warcraft III